Songes Edulcorés
by Gratt'papier
Summary: TWO SHOT. Noël approche, et Draco fait le même rêve toutes les nuits. Il la voit, main tendue vers lui, et chaque nuit, elle lui demande : tu veux goûter à mon gâteau ?
1. Songes Edulcorés

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à notre grande prêtresse J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Songes Edulcorés.<strong>

_Draco… Draco… Draco…_

Le flou se dissipa, la voix se fit plus claire : c'était elle. Elle portait de nouveau cette tenue affriolante de petit lutin. Le décolleté en V plongeant de son petit haut corail lui écrasait sa petite poitrine et la faisait ressortir magnifiquement. Sa taille, serrée d'une ceinture noire, laissait deviner des hanches légèrement développées sur lesquelles il rêvait de poser ses mains sa jupe – de la même couleur que son haut – lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et elle portait des bas rayés vert et rouge. Entre le tissu virevoltant et celui qui galbait ses jambes, Draco pouvait apercevoir la peau laiteuse de ses cuisses, ce qui le fit déglutir avec difficulté. Il baissa le regard et sembla étonné, elle ne portait donc pas de chaussures ? Il releva la tête vers son visage et s'arrêta net, son faciès figé dans une expression d'hébétement. Les joues rougies, les lèvres carmins, ses yeux rehaussés d'un trait noir, son regard chocolat qui le vrillait, ses boucles sauvages domptées en de volumineuses anglaises et son petit nœud à rayures vert et rouge noué dedans. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Hermione Granger était tout sauf laide, Hermione Granger était tout à fait son fantasme. Il déglutit difficilement derechef lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement penchée en avant, la tête inclinée sur le côté droit. Sa longue manche corail, finie d'un tissu transparent et volant quelque peu, présentait au jeune homme une main tendue surmontée d'un cupcake coloré.

« Tu veux goûter à mon gâteau, Draco ? »

Il se redressa et ouvrit des yeux ronds, des mèches blondes collées sur son front par la sueur, les mains fermement agrippées sur son drap. Il saisit son réveil rageusement : 3h27. Encore ce fichu rêve. Il glissa sa tête sous son oreiller et poussa un juron, et se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Les piques s'enfoncèrent agressivement dans la chair dorée, laissant échapper un liquide jaunâtre et une plainte furtive de la porcelaine. Le morceau de saucisse s'engouffra dans la bouche du jeune Malfoy et se fit mastiquer ardemment. « Fichue Gryffondor » répétait-il entre deux mâchements, alternant les regards noirs entre son assiette et la tablée ennemie. Après un énième crissement d'assiette, son ami Blaise Zabini, qui aurait préféré manger ses céréales tranquillement, se décida à tourner la tête vers lui pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Lorsqu'il vit son ami fixer la célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout quelques mètres plus loin, le noir étouffa un rire. Alors c'était ça ? Blaise se rappela que la première fois que son ami lui avait parlé de ce rêve, il avait réprimé une grimace de dégoût, mais avait pensé en son for intérieur qu'il aurait bien voulu lui aussi rêver de la brune en petite tenue. Il fallait avouer que la puberté avait été en faveur de la jeune fille, lui donnant quelques formes alléchantes. Par contre, pour ses cheveux, la nature ne l'avait vraiment pas gâtée, sa masse semblant de plus en plus touffue au fil des années. Et depuis que la Gryffondor et lui s'adressaient la parole, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à lui reluquer les fesses. Après leur rentrée en huitième année, savamment proposée par leur directrice et ancienne professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall, il était allé à la rencontre du Trio d'Or, s'excusant pour toutes ces années où il n'avait rien fait pour leur montrer qu'il n'était en aucun cas du côté de Voldemort, étant en effet resté à l'écart lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'étaient contentés de recevoir ses excuses, mais Hermione Granger, elle, avait commencé à sympathiser avec le Serpentard. Et de temps en temps, ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble.<p>

A côté de lui, Draco Malfoy marmonnait un « fichue Gryffondor » pour la centième fois au moins. Il lança un regard désespéré à son ami qui rigolait sous cape à côté de lui, poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Cette foutue Granger dans son foutu costume débile de lutin ne cessait de lui trotter en tête. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard accrocha celui de la brune. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il revit sa gorge nue et la peau laiteuse de ses cuisses. Son bas ventre commença à le déranger, envoyant des ondes de chaleur dans ses jambes et son estomac. Il s'imagina caresser son giron du bout des doigts et embrasser sa clavicule. Il voyait parfaitement sa main se perdre sur son épaule, son omoplate, son dos, finir sur ses reins ses yeux qui le supplient. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa bouche se faire happer par ses lèvres douces et pleines sa langue humide et brûlante se mêler à la sienne. Draco commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon et une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe. C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Lorsqu'il se leva, Blaise remarqua sa gêne et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la double porte de la Grande Salle. En sortant, le blond passa le dos de sa main sur son front, essuyant le film de sudation qui s'y était rapidement déposé. En se dirigeant vers les cachots, il poussa un dernier juron.

« Fichue Gryffondor ».

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, accompagné de sa sempiternelle bande d'amis, en direction de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Au loin, un brouhaha cacophonique se faisait entendre. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Théodore Nott souffler et Pansy Parkinson glousser. Il réfléchit un instant, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la date, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'appréhension. En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la double porte, des petits groupes se tenaient çà et là. Au bas de l'escalier, il vit Harry Potter, un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc au bout vissé sur la tête, tenant par la main Ginny Weasley, habillé d'une courte robe rouge et affublée du même bonnet en face, Ronald Weasley, le bout du nez rouge, semblait porter des bois de renne sur la tête. Son bras enserrait la taille d'Hermione Granger. Elle était là, et elle portait cette fichue tenue. Son top corail paraissait plus pâle que dans son souvenir, et ses seins étaient plus imposants il remarqua que la ceinture noire autour de sa taille se fermait grâce à une boucle dorée sa jupe était d'une couleur plus vive, contrastant avec la partie de peau visible, son bas gauche était légèrement redescendu et elle portait des bottes, qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollet, avec une petite boucle au niveau de la malléole. Elle portait donc des chaussures cette fois. Dans sa main, elle tenait un panier remplit de diverses pâtisseries. Quand il la vit, le Serpentard s'arrêta droit comme un piquet, seul Blaise le remarqua, mais il continua à avancer avec les autres. Le blond fixait sans cligner des yeux la nuque de la jeune fille, qui, sentant un regard sur elle, finit par se retourner. Ses boucles – pour une fois domptées en volumineuses anglaises – volèrent autour d'elle ses lèvres carmin esquissèrent une drôle de moue, ses yeux de biche le regardaient, et ses joues rosirent un peu plus. Sa jupe tourna gracieusement, laissant apparaître un peu plus de peau qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Elle haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche, hésitante, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement et souffla vaguement du nez. En l'entendant, Draco sortit de sa léthargie et se mordit la langue de s'être laissé guidé par ses hormones d'adolescent stupide. Il suivit du regard la main de la brune qui s'engouffra lentement dans le panier qu'elle tenait de l'autre main, et en tira un gâteau qu'elle lui tendit. Plus qu'un gâteau, il s'agissait d'un cupcake coloré, emballé dans un papier vert – très Serpentard, nota intérieurement le jeune homme –, recouvert de deux couches de crème au beurre, l'une rouge et l'autre jaune, et agrémenté d'une gaufrette et d'une cerise.<p>

« Tu veux goûter à mon gâteau ? »

Machinalement, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps, il plongea un doigt dans la crème et le glissa dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux et poussant un petit gémissement extatique. Framboise et fruit de la passion. C'était délicieux, ça fondait dans sa bouche, faisait exploser ses papilles gustatives. Ne voulant pas en perdre une seule miette, il suçota son doigt, ce qui surprit Hermione qui étouffa un petit rire nerveux. Draco ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Après le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'était déroulé lors de la quatrième année d'étude du Serpentard, les élèves avaient réclamé au corps enseignant un bal tous les ans pour Noël. La direction avait refusé – après tout, Poudlard était une école, non une salle des fêtes – mais avait toutefois accordé aux élèves qu'ils puissent s'accoutrer de manière festive et veiller un peu plus tard dans leur salle commune à chaque dernier vendredi avant les vacances. Dès la première année de la mise en place de cet "évènement", les filles ramenèrent des gâteaux, des chocolats et autres sucreries pour leur camarade. Et depuis, Hermione Granger s'était habillée de cette manière, chaque veille des vacances. Et depuis, Draco ne cessait de rêver d'elle, dans cette tenue, quelques jours avant la date fatidique. Et chaque année, quand elle remarquait enfin qu'il la fixait, elle était venue vers lui, une main tendue avec une douceur, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait goûter à son gâteau. Mais Draco s'était toujours repris : il la regardait d'un air dédaigneux à chaque fois et s'en allait. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, il avait totalement craqué. Il avait bel et bien cédé à ses impulsions.

« Dis-moi, tu… enfin, je veux dire… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » S'enquit-elle. Voyant le trouble de son ennemi, elle se reprit aussitôt, de peur de le faire fuir : « ça t'a plu ? ».

Le blond la regarda de haut en bas, s'arrêtant une demie seconde de plus sur la peau de ses cuisses puis sur sa gorge nue. Son bas ventre fourmillait, et des images suggestives d'Hermione et lui, lui vinrent en tête. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me plaît », pensa-t-il. Son regard remonta vers les yeux chocolat de son interlocutrice, à laquelle il sourit gauchement, bafouilla quelque peu et s'en alla précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Pendant le dîner, il toucha peu à sa côtelette d'agneau, ses haricots verts et ses pommes-de-terre, ressassant ce qui était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt. Il trifouillait son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, en soupirant toutes les dix secondes environ.<p>

« Psst… »

Il releva aussitôt la tête en direction de son ami Blaise qui esquissa un rictus moqueur, et qui lui fit signe du bout du menton de regarder en face de lui. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Hermione, qui lui sourit, gênée d'avoir été prise en plein flagrant délit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle baissa la tête. Draco souffla de déception, mais très vite, un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait derechef. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille, accompagnée de ses amis. Le blond soupira d'aise et mangea de bonté de cœur son assiette. Blaise se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, un rire taquin dans la voix :

« Si tu veux mon avis, mon pote, si tous les ans elle te demande si tu veux goûter son gâteau, c'est que ce n'est pas à prendre au sens littéral, crois-moi ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrèrent en grand et ses joues prirent la couleur des pivoines. Son bas ventre lui rappela sa présence une nouvelle fois, et il sentit des gazouillements dans son estomac.

« Ouah… » Souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Draco… Draco… Draco…<em>

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il la vit, debout devant lui. Elle était totalement nue, ses bras tendus jusqu'à son entrejambe. La région antérieure de ses bras cachait ses seins, et son habituel cupcake trônait dans ses mains, cachant son intimité. Draco la trouva parfaite. Un film de sueur commença à perler sur son front et sur sa colonne vertébrale, et l'étroitesse de son caleçon lui donnait peine à respirer. Et, les joues indécemment rouges, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux mi-clos, Hermione lui demanda d'une voix suggestive :

« Alors Draco, dis-moi, tu vas te décider à le goûter mon gâteau ? »

Le Serpentard se redressa subitement, et soupira de frustration. Il essuya la transpiration de son front d'un revers de main, et loucha sur son érection douloureuse. Il s'étala sur son matelas, glissa la tête sous l'oreiller, et souffla pour lui-même, dans un sourire :

« Fichue Granger ».

* * *

><p>A demain pour la suite, et joyeux Noël à tous :)<p> 


	2. Joyeuses fêtes, Draco

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à qui je voue un culte !

* * *

><p><strong>Songes Édulcorés.<strong>

Chapitre 2

Joyeuses fêtes, Draco

Trois coups résonnèrent dans le hall vide et glacé de l'appartement, réveillant Hermione. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, la lumière l'aveugla et elle enfonça sa tête sous sa couette avec un gémissement de contestation. Lorsque trois coups résonnèrent à nouveau, la jeune fille se redressa subitement et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière se tenait un employé de La Poste londonienne, qui la dévisageait curieusement. Hermione rougit quand elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait en pyjama à imprimés pattes de chien, les cheveux encore plus fous qu'à l'accoutumé, et les yeux rouges et gonflés de quelqu'un qui n'avait manifestement pas assez dormi. En effet, elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à emballer les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait achetés pour ses amis. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire cela au dernier moment, mais lors de son shopping quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était tombée sur plusieurs volumes conséquents d'encyclopédies magiques, et il était hors de question de faire quelque chose d'autre que les lire avant de les avoir finies.

L'employé de La Poste, un homme trapu aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage bouffi que personne ne lui envierait jamais – la jeune fille se demanda d'ailleurs comment il pouvait se permettre de la juger avec un physique pareil – lui tendit un petit paquet, ainsi qu'une feuille sur laquelle il tapota de son index grassouillet pour signifier à la brune l'endroit où elle devait apposer sa signature. Après avoir exprimé les banalités d'usage – merci, au revoir, bonne journée – elle ferma prestement la porte et se dirigea avec impatience sur le petit canapé et déballa le paquet, duquel elle sortit une boîte rectangulaire. Se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension, elle en retira le couvercle et trouva une carte, qu'elle déplia, et sur laquelle étaient joliment calligraphiés les mots « _Joyeux Noël_ ». Elle la posa sur la table de salon, et vit dans l'écrin une chaîne en argent, surmontée d'un pendentif représentant un cupcake. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire. Elle passa le bijou autour de son cou, et sa main vînt triturer le pendentif. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle prit la carte et la retourna. Il n'y avait aucun nom, aucune signature.

Dans le Londres sorcier, le hibou Grand-Duc de Draco Malfoy venait d'apporter à son maître ce que les Moldus appelaient un « accusé de réception ».

* * *

><p>Enfoncés dans la poche de son pantalon, ses ongles grattèrent nerveusement sa cuisse à travers le tissu épais. Draco était planté devant la porte de la Grande Salle, persuadé que lorsqu'il rentrerait, tous les yeux se braqueraient sur lui, et que des chuchotements s'élèveraient, tous sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Sa lèvre inférieure se fendit à la énième morsure qu'il lui asséna. Il avait été serein tout le reste des vacances à partir du moment où il avait reçu le petit bout de papier moldu. Même lorsqu'il était entré dans le Poudlard Express, aucun signe de nervosité n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Mais voilà que là, devant la gigantesque double porte, il bloquait. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que là, dans cette immense salle remplit de la foule, il ne pourrait éviter personne. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Avait-elle découvert que le cadeau venait de lui ? Et, si oui, l'avait-elle dit à tout le monde ? Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Par contre, c'était celui de ce crétin de Weasmoche. Car, si Granger s'était rendu compte que son ennemi lui avait envoyée un cadeau, elle en avait pour sûr parlé à cet imbécile et à son acolyte, Saint Potter. Alors, il était là, s'arrachant les ongles dans les accros du tissu de son pantalon, à s'écorcher la cuisse, et à s'ouvrir la lèvre, en angoissant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.<p>

« Hé, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Blaise Zabini le sortit de sa léthargie. Il ne l'avait même pas vu, ni entendu, sortir de la Grande Salle, tant il était absorbé par ses pensées.  
>- On se demandait où tu étais passé ! » ajouta Pansy Parkinson. Il ne l'avait pas aperçue, elle non plus.<p>

La jeune fille se plaça derrière Draco et se mit à le pousser vers l'intérieur de la salle, voyant qu'il n'irait pas de son plein gré. Pansy était la seule personne qui se permettait tant de familiarité avec le jeune aristocrate. Elle ne perdait jamais une occasion pour avoir un quelconque contact physique. « Mais elle est comme ça avec tout le monde », pensa le blond.

Soudain, le temps se figea presque. Les élèves qui barraient leur chemin s'écartèrent un à un, comme au ralenti, pour, au bout de l'allée, laisser apparaître une Hermione Granger riant à gorge déployée, elle aussi au ralenti, entourée de ses amis. Draco aperçut un objet brillant pendre à son cou. Le Serpentard paniqua légèrement et regarda furtivement autour de lui. Personne ne le fixait, et personne ne se moquait de lui. Mais Hermione, elle, portait bel et bien son cadeau. Et même s'il se doutait qu'elle ignorait qu'il venait de lui, il sourit, apaisé, soulagé. Et il partit, tout seul, en direction de sa table. Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent avec étonnement, ayant tous deux suivi les différentes expressions qui venaient de passer sur le faciès de leur ami.

Le lendemain, en cours de sortilèges, Draco s'était placé à environ soixante degrés par rapport à Hermione, pouvant ainsi l'observer par-dessus la tête du professeur Flitwick, ou faire croire qu'il regardait juste par la fenêtre. Alors que leur enseignant leur décrivait avec précision l'arabesque du poignet qu'ils devaient faire pour exécuter à la perfection le sortilège qu'il était en train d'apprendre à ses élèves, la Gryffondor, buvant ses paroles, dirigea sa main vers sa gorge et, sans s'en rendre compte, saisit le petit pendentif et le fit rouler entre le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Draco, qui était affalé sur son poing, se redressa vivement en voyant cela. Il se redressa aussi brusquement, faisant au passage tombé avec fracas sa plume et son encrier, lorsqu'elle fit le même geste pendant leur examen d'étude des Moldus – matière rendue obligatoire à la fin de la guerre – alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir. La cacophonie provoquée par le blond ne la détourna pas de son voyage pensif vers la Lune. Il s'étonna encore de la voir faire pendant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle, tandis que ses yeux fixaient le vide. La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus lourde, haletant presque, quand il comprit qu'elle le faisait par automatisme. Comme on se rongerait l'ongle du pouce. Comme on se mordrait la lèvre inférieure. Comme on froncerait les sourcils. Comme s'il faisait partie intégrante d'elle, de son corps. Et chaque fois qu'elle y avait touché, les commissures de sa bouche se relevaient légèrement. Et Draco s'en était rendu compte, et cela le rendait fou d'excitation, le faisant sourire comme un benêt chaque fois qu'il la prenait la main dans le sac. Ou plutôt la main sur le collier. Et il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui venait ce présent, mais il s'en fichait, car elle l'avait accepté sans rien demander à personne. Et cela suffisait à Draco.

* * *

><p>Blaise s'interrogeait. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami se mettait à sourire comme un simple d'esprit, comme ça, sans raison, et ce, plusieurs fois dans la journée.<p>

Hermione rassembla ses affaires avec empressement, les fourra dans son sac, et sortit prestement de la bibliothèque pour se rendre en cours. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Blaise Zabini, qui se joignit à elle, puisque son cours était un cours commun, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, ils s'adossèrent tous deux au mur.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, on a encore cours avec les Bouffondor ! s'exclama le noir, en se moquant quelque peu.  
>- Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! On doit encore se coltiner ces idiots de serpents, alors crois-moi, je connais ta peine » souffla la jeune fille.<p>

Les deux élèves se fixèrent un instant, les sourcils froncés, comme s'ils se défiaient, puis à l'unisson, ils éclatèrent de rire. Machinalement, la main d'Hermione se dirigea vers sa gorge. Le jeune homme suivit le geste du regard. Le sourire aux lèvres, il saisit le cupcake argenté entre ses doigts.

« Comme c'est mignon. Tu as eu ça où ? s'enquit-il.  
>- Cadeau de Noël anonyme ! lui répondit la jeune fille, avec un air mystérieux.<br>- Oh, je vois » murmura Blaise en glissant son regard jusqu'à un certain blond, accoudé à une fenêtre, de l'autre côté du couloir. Lorsque Draco releva la tête et qu'il vit son plus vieil ami, le bijou d'Hermione entre les doigts, il blanchît à vue d'œil, tandis que le noir haussait les sourcils, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Au moment où la tête du professeur Binns traversa la porte pour dire aux élèves d'entrer, le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra avec empressement, héla Théodore Nott, lui signifiant de s'asseoir avec lui. Blaise lança un regard torve à ce dernier et s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise, se mordant la lèvre et soufflant fortement par le nez à plusieurs occasions, tel un troll des montagnes. Ses genoux ne cessaient de cogner la table tant le jeune homme bougeait, et ses doigts allaient bientôt faire des nœuds s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite de se les triturer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ? Tu es nerveux ? » se moqua Blaise. « Je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu avec si peu d'élégance. On dirait Londubat » Draco grogna, puis se replia sur lui-même. « En parlant de Gryffondor, ma copine Granger a reçu un petit cadeau de Noël… à croquer. Anonyme, ricana le noir en fixant son ami avec amusement.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? cracha Draco, sa mâchoire se crispant nerveusement.<br>- Je déteste quand tu me penses idiot. Bref, si tu veux mon avis….  
>- Non merci, le coupa le blond.<br>- Tu devrais aller lui parler, reprit Blaise sans se soucier de la pique de son ami. Les histoire de sangs, de gentils et de méchants, de bien et de mal, tout ça, c'est fini. Alors vas-y, vas goûter son putain de gâteau, mec ! Draco pouffa de rire, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que le noir lui dise cela.  
>- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par le castor.<br>- Ne sois pas idiot et va la voir. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'es moqué d'elle pendant toutes ces années, alors forcément elle va te rejeter. Et franchement, elle aurait tous les droits et toutes les raisons de le faire. Mais tu vois, cette nana-là, c'est le genre de personne qui donne des secondes chances aux gens. Si tu y vas tout en douceur, que tu n'agis pas comme le crétin que tu fais croire que tu es, mais que tu lui montres le véritable Draco, alors c'est dans la poche mon vieux. Mais n'oublie pas : vas-y en douceur.  
>- « Le véritable Draco » ? Quelle connerie » râla ledit Draco, un air pensif sur le visage.<p>

* * *

><p>Penchée sur son texte de Runes Anciennes, une plume grattant le papier dans une main, un dictionnaire RuneAnglais dans l'autre, Hermione s'efforçait de rester concentrée malgré le boucan que faisaient les autres élèves au dehors, se jetant des boules de neige et autres activités faisables les jours de neige. Assis non loin d'elle, Draco observait la jeune fille et Madame Pince soufflaient d'exaspération de manière parfaitement synchrone. Le Serpentard esquissa une grimace de dégoût en imaginant la brunette devenir aussi aigrie et rêche que la vieille bibliothécaire. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant place à un Ron Weasley et un Harry Potter hilares, courants jusqu'à leur amie. Madame Pince leur hurla dessus, s'égosillant, mais les Gryffondor s'en fichaient. Hermione, quant à elle, devint rouge. De honte ou de colère, Draco n'aurait su le dire. Il entendit la jeune fille les engueuler d'être entrés comme « des sauvages et des mal-élevés » dans un « sanctuaire pareil ». Les garçons l'avaient suppliée de venir s'amuser avec eux, mais elle avait refusé, voulant à tous prix traduire son texte dans l'heure pour pouvoir être tranquille plus tard, et leur préconisa de faire de même pour ainsi pouvoir s'amuser sans avoir à se préoccuper de leur devoir. Draco entendit le roux traitait son amie de « rabat-joie », lui disant que la guerre était maintenant finie et que c'était un prétexte suffisant pour s'amuser. Que d'autres, comme son frère Fred, ne pourraient plus jamais se rouler dans la neige, alors qu'il fallait s'amuser pour eux. La gorge d'Hermione se serra et ses yeux la piquèrent. Elle mordit l'intérieure de sa joue pour s'empêcher de crier.

« C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu es en train de faire, Ronald, souffla la jeune fille, le regard dans le vide, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ledit Ronald sembla surpris du vocabulaire de sa meilleure amie, mais se reprit vite.  
>- C'est moi qui suis dégueulasse ? Celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! » Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Harry lança un regard désolé à la brune, et emboîta le pas au roux, laissant là une Hermione abasourdie par la violence injustifiée de l'altercation.<p>

Il était vrai que la guerre était finie, et qu'il fallait vivre pour ceux qui ne le pouvaient plus. Mais malheureusement pour Hermione, elle devrait toujours, toute sa vie, prouver qu'elle méritait d'être une sorcière. Tant que certaines personnes penseront le contraire, en tout cas. Alors forcément, elle était encore une fois enfermée dans la bibliothèque, en train d'étudier, pendant que tous les autres s'amusaient. Parce que même si Voldemort n'était plus, d'autres étaient encore là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'elle était sale et qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être à Poudlard. Et toute sa vie, elle devrait se battre avec ces préjugés. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, et elle aurait aimé que Ron comprenne cela sans qu'elle ait à lui expliquer, et elle aurait aimé qu'Harry reste avec elle, plutôt que de courir derrière Ron, comme toujours. Parce qu'on allait réconforter les autres, parce qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un durant la guerre. Mais elle aussi, elle avait un bagage de cette satanée bataille. Elle avait dû éradiquer son propre souvenir de la tête de ses parents, et personne ne l'avait réconfortée elle avait perdu son innocence bien trop tôt, et sa dignité par la même occasion, lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait mutilée, et tout ce qu'elle avait reçu, c'était des regards de pitié et enfin, elle avait, depuis ses onze ans et malgré tous ses efforts, perdu la bataille contre les à priori sur les gens « comme elle ». Et personne ne la réconfortait jamais. Et elle aurait aimé que pour une fois, pour une seule fois, Harry reste – comme elle était restée pour lui lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes, quand Ron était parti –, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur le front, et lui dise qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais non. Il était parti consoler Ron, comme toujours.

Assis à quelques tables de là, Draco avait ressenti tout ce qui était passé par la tête d'Hermione. Et il avait eu mal pour elle. Alors, après avoir passé plusieurs jours à s'asseoir loin d'elle, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de s'asseoir avec elle. Parce qu'elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas se pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais, parfois, une présence était réconfortante. Et Draco le savait mieux que quiconque. Il se leva alors doucement, et s'avança vers elle à pas feutrés. Et puis il tira la chaise en face d'elle, et s'installa. Et il ne cilla pas quand elle le regarda avec étonnement. Et elle le remercia du regard, et lui sourit. Puis ils plongèrent derechef dans leur devoir respectif.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque dès l'aurore, ne se sentant pas encore prête à affronter les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or. Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte en bois, l'odeur de papier et de poussière s'empara de ses narines, et elle inspira à pleins poumons. Fermant les yeux, elle profita de la douce sensation de quiétude que lui offrait cet endroit. « Le calme avant la tempête », pensa-t-elle. Elle inclina la tête en guise de salutation envers Madame Pince, comme à l'accoutumé, et se dirigea vers sa table, celle quasiment tout au fond de la salle. Celle où l'air est humide et où les courants d'air sont au rendez-vous. Mais surtout celle à proximité des rayons aux ouvrages les plus intéressants. Malheureusement pour elle, au détour du rayonnage dédié à l'Histoire de la Magie, elle vît que sa table, SA table était déjà occupée. Pourtant, toute personne venant dans cet endroit savait parfaitement qu'Hermione Granger, la Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, s'asseyait toujours à cet endroit. Mais quand, en s'approchant un peu plus, elle s'aperçut que l'intrus avait une chevelure blonde peroxydée, et donc qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, la jeune fille gonfla les joues, retenant un soupir, un air désespéré sur le visage, et fit demi-tour. Evidemment, elle se cogna dans la bibliothèque à sa gauche, et un petit « aïe » douloureux s'extirpa de sa gorge, attirant l'attention du jeune Serpentard.

« Tu comptais aller où ? lui demanda-t-il. Je me suis permis de m'asseoir ici hier, alors que tu étais déjà là, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire la même chose.  
>- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de m'asseoir en ta compagnie. Je suppose donc que, par automatisme en te voyant j'ai fait demi-tour. Il sourcilla, un sourire narquois sur le visage, comprenant bien qu'elle ne disait pas vraiment la vérité. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que dès que je t'ai vu assis là, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'installe ailleurs, parce que sinon tu m'aurais certainement dit de dégager, tout en m'insultant de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »<p>

Pour toute réponse, Draco haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture, tout en indiquant de la main la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui. Résolue, Hermione s'y installa, mais ne pût s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Après tout, depuis quand Draco Malfoy sympathisait-il avec elle ? Bien que la guerre soit finie, et que, il est vrai, elle ait lié une amitié pour le moins étrange avec Blaise Zabini, jamais elle ne pensait qu'un jour, son meilleur ennemi et elle dialogueraient sans insulte. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le fameux sourire narquois du jeune homme avait repris place sur son faciès, la jeune fille arrêta de le dévisager et sortie ses affaires pour commencer ses devoirs.

* * *

><p>Le mois de janvier touchait déjà à sa fin, mais l'hiver continuait de régner en maître sur Poudlard, recouvrant le lac noir d'une épaisse couche de glace et habillant le parc d'un manteau blanc uniforme, comme si personne n'avait osé faire les premiers pas dans la neige depuis qu'elle était tombée. Draco resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules - le froid des cachots lui mordait la peau - et accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas risquer d'être en retard en cours de potions. Lorsqu'il arriva, la première personne qu'il aperçut – ou du moins dont son cerveau calcula la présence – fût Hermione. Il inclina discrètement la tête pour la saluer et il la vit étirer ses lèvres en un sourire étrange. Depuis la dispute avec Harry et Ron, les deux ennemis s'étaient retrouvés quasiment tous les jours à la bibliothèque, sans vraiment échanger quelques paroles. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée d'une espèce d'amitié entre eux deux. Tout cela lui paraissait étrange, comme si ce n'était pas naturel. Mais depuis que, à l'âge de onze ans, on lui avait dit que la magie existait vraiment, Hermione s'était mise à aimer le surnaturel. Alors, même si c'était la relation la plus bizarre du monde sorcier, l'idée d'une amitié naissante entre eux la séduisait.<p>

Le professeur Slughorn arriva quelques minutes plus tard et pressa les élèves d'entrer. Les Gryffondor rentrèrent en premier, comme si les deux maisons ne pouvaient toujours pas se mélanger, et s'installèrent. Draco pénétra dans la salle en dernier, accompagné de Pansy qui avait toujours été son binôme en potion. Sa place, ni trop au fond ni trop devant, l'attendait, comme toujours. Mais encore une fois, son cerveau repéra uniquement la présence de la lionne, et il se dirigea vers elle, indiquant à Pansy de déguerpir d'un geste de la main. Neville sentit une présence dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un essayait de le carboniser sur place avec son regard, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le blond, son sourire en coin toujours en place.

« Bouge, lui ordonna celui-ci. Neville allait répliquer, mais Hermione posa sa main sur son avant-bras, et, avec son sourire doux, lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien.  
>- Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu laisser la place à Malfoy, s'il-te-plaît ? L'idée ne sembla pas vraiment plaire au Gryffondor, mais il abdiqua et se leva. Draco étouffa un rire moqueur et s'installa. Cela ne t'aurait pas tué de lui demander gentiment » le sermonna-t-elle.<p>

Il la fixa, son habituel et horrible rictus lui déformant le visage. Mais Hermione remarqua que ses yeux étaient rieurs, et pendant quelques secondes, ses lèvres se fendirent en un léger, mais néanmoins vrai, sourire. La jeune fille sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer et elle eût des fourmis dans le bout des doigts, et il lui sembla qu'il y avait une potion en ébullition dans son estomac. Mais tout cessa quand elle croisa le regard de Ron. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lui envoyer des éclairs, mais le reste de son visage transpirait l'incompréhension. Puis il se retourna, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione saisit son pendentif et commença à jouer avec. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco.

Le professeur indiqua à ses élèves les instructions à suivre, ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, et tous se mirent instantanément au travail. Draco alla chercher les ustensiles et autres pattes de poulet, tandis qu'Hermione lisait la démarche de la potion, qu'elle avait retranscrit sur un parchemin. Quand il revînt, le Serpentard la vit encore une fois jouer avec le petit cupcake argenté, ce qui le fit rire. Et à chaque ingrédient qu'elle ajoutait dans le chaudron, elle tripota son collier.

« Joli collier, lui lança-t-il, nonchalamment. Il la vit relever doucement la tête vers lui, un sourire moqueur et hautain défigurant sa bouche – mais qui lui donnait un air affreusement sexy – son sourire à lui.  
>- Je sais, lui répondit-elle mystérieusement.<br>- Ah ! Je ne te savais pas si présomptueuse, ria-t-il.  
>- Non, Malfoy. Je sais. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as offert. »<p>

Ledit Malfoy sembla se décomposer et ne pipa mot pendant tout le reste du cours, coupant ses queues de salamandres et écrasant ses baies dans un silence des plus totales. Lorsque la cloche retentit, il balança ses affaires si vite dans son sac qu'il eût peur un instant de tout faire tomber, ou de tout envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, et sortit en trombe. La lionne étouffa un rire, et rendit au professeur la fiole de potion étiquetée « Granger & Malfoy », ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans le couloir, ses deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent sur elle, l'assenant de questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres. « Il t'a fait mal ? », « Il t'a menacée ? », « Il t'a forcée à tout faire à sa place ? »…

« N'empêche que je trouve ça étrange, et pas normal que tu l'aies laissé s'asseoir avec toi, bougonna Ron.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. La guerre est finie. J'ai le droit de copiner avec Zabini. Alors pourquoi pas Malfoy ?<br>- Parce que, justement, c'est Malfoy, tenta Harry.  
>- Les garçons, gronda-t-elle. Ne vous faites pas plus idiots que vous ne l'êtes. Je vous assure que c'est quelqu'un de…, elle hésita un instant, cherchant les mots justes. Quelqu'un de sympathique, si on se donne la peine de gratter les couches superficielles et peroxydées. »<p>

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch, là où les garçons avaient entraînement. Une fois là-bas, la jeune fille serra ses amis dans ses bras et leur souhaita bon courage, et s'en retourna vers le château. En passant près des serres du professeur Chourave, elle vit Draco, seul, regarder pensivement vers le lac. Il l'entendit arriver, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait réagir. Elle avait découvert que c'était lui qui lui avait offert ce stupide collier, et il ne servait à rien de nier, car elle était fichtrement intelligente et s'en serait rendu compte. C'était peu dire que d'affirmer que le jeune homme était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se plaça à côté de lui, le regard dans la même direction. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était censé lui dire. Après tout, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait fait un cadeau, et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait deviné qu'il venait de lui d'une façon des plus méprisables. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu confirmation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle, et réciproquement, ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Car elle savait pertinemment que la réaction de son corps tantôt en cours de potion n'était pas anodine. Le trouvait-elle séduisant ? Pour sûr, oui. Etait-il intelligent ? Aussi, oui. Etait-il drôle ? Eh bien, il avait son humour bien à lui, mais encore une fois, oui. Mais Harry possédait aussi ces qualités, avait-elle des sentiments envers lui pour autant ? Non. Mais Malfoy avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de mystérieux et d'attirant qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. Et elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler s'il l'avait toujours eu, ou si c'était uniquement depuis qu'ils traînaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. Non, vraiment, elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le fait que c'était bel et bien là, et que ça la poussait indéniablement vers lui.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as offert ce bijou, et je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis quelques temps tu as décidé de te rapprocher de moi. Mais, sache que j'apprécie énormément. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, j'en suis même ravie. Je n'attendais que ça de connaître le véritable Draco Malfoy, histoire de comprendre pourquoi tu avais agis comme un idiot pendant toutes ces années, dit-elle en riant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ce pas vers moi, mais… Merci. Merci de l'avoir fait, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce que ton présent signifie, mais je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose qui arrive entre toi et moi, et il est vrai qu'elle m'étonne quelque peu, mais à partir de maintenant, je l'accueille sans me poser la moindre question. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, est plutôt étrange de ma part. Tous deux rirent. Hermione allait reprendre la parole quand Draco la coupa.  
>- Ton stupide costume de lutin. La jeune fille le regarda étrangement, ne semblant pas comprendre. C'est à cause de ton costume de lutin tout ça.<br>- « A cause », ou « grâce à » ?  
>- Bref ! Depuis que tu t'es mise à le porter tous les ans, à Noël, à venir me voir en me tendant tes stupides gâteaux moldus, je ne cesse d'y penser, enfin d'y rêver plutôt. Donc, je ne contrôle pas tellement, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Mais depuis là, sache que je pense beaucoup à toi –il ferma les yeux, comme pour se donner du courage. Je veux dire, d'une manière… inhabituelle. Pas comme je pensais à toi avant. Tout ça à cause de ton stupide déguisement de gnome. »<p>

La jeune fille eût un petit rire nerveux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son interlocuteur qui le prit pour de la moquerie, vexé et étonné d'une telle réaction après ce qu'elle-même avait dit, il se renfrogna et s'apprêta à se retourner pour partir. Mais Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor, prit son courage à deux mains et en posa une sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme pour le retenir. Draco s'arrêta instantanément, surpris par le contact, et ses yeux louchèrent sur la main de la jeune fille. « Son gant, mon manteau et mon pull. Trois couches entre sa peau et la mienne. » Et cette pensée lui réchauffa le corps tout entier, des pieds à la tête. Et ça l'électrisa, une chaleur semblant partir du point d'impact. Il releva les yeux vers la brune, qui plongea ses yeux chocolat dans son regard acier, la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle s'était surprise elle-même par son geste, et qui semblait tout aussi perturbée par ce contact. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent violemment, d'un seul coup, elle inspira profondément et tira le bras du jeune homme vers elle, glissant par la même occasion sa main dans celle de Draco. « Deux couches », pensa-t-il. Son autre bras vînt enserrer sa taille, et elle se colla à lui, dans une étreinte des plus inattendues. Le blond retenait sa respiration, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Et lorsqu'il sentit la peau douce de ses lèvres contre sa joue, ce fût pire. Comme si son cerveau avait été déconnecté. Il n'arriva plus penser. Sauf peut-être « bordel, plus rien entre elle et moi ». Sa respiration se bloqua, comme s'il suffoquait, son sang ne circulait plus, son cœur eût plusieurs ratés, et lorsque la jeune fille se décolla de lui pour faire de nouveau face au lac, Draco retrouva toutes ses fonctions vitales.

* * *

><p>C'était un samedi matin, gris et pluvieux du mois de février, un de ces matins où le soleil n'osent pas franchement percer entre les nuages. La neige avait fondu et l'habituelle grisaille écossaise avait repris ses droits. « Une bonne occasion pour réviser et faire ses devoirs sans regretter de ne pas être dehors » avait alors annoncé Hermione au petit-déjeuner, et qui était actuellement en train de courir à travers le dédalle de couloirs, pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, dont elle poussa la porte d'une violence incongrue de sa part, continuant sa course folle jusqu'au fond de la salle. Draco était déjà installé à ce qui était à présent leur table.<p>

« Désolée, je suis en retard je sais. Mais j'avais oublié de prendre des parchemins vierges et ma plume ! Alors j'ai dû remonter jusqu'aux dortoirs et j'ai croisé Ron sur le chemin. Il voulait que je lui fasse un de ses devoirs. Alors j'ai dû lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, et pourquoi c'était importait qu'il le fasse, lui.  
>- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois tant en retard alors ! Si tu as dû expliquer quelque chose à cet idiot, ça a dû être long. »<p>

La Gryffondor ria et s'installa en face de Draco. Harry et Ron n'étaient jamais vraiment intéressés par les « séances devoirs » d'Hermione, et Ginny préférait rester avec Harry. Quant à Zabini, il était trop occupé à courir les filles pour vouloir réviser. C'est pourquoi Hermione et Draco s'étaient souvent retrouvés seuls à la bibliothèque depuis quelques semaines. Ça, et aussi le fait que les trois Gryffondor ne voulaient pas se mélanger aux Serpentard, et réciproquement. La jeune fille ne voulait sûrement pas se l'avouer, mais cela l'arranger, car elle pouvait passer plus de temps en tête à tête avec Draco. Depuis l'étrange étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée au bord du lac, il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Mais, pour être honnête, Hermione n'attendait que ça. Elle rêvait en secret qu'il lui prenne la main au détour d'un couloir, qu'il lui dédie un sourire séducteur pendant un cours de potion ou qu'il lui lance des regards discrets dans la Grande Salle. Mais non, il semblait ne rien vouloir faire de tout cela. Et elle en était désespérée. Et encore une fois, au lieu d'être concentrée sur son devoir, son esprit avait divagué sur le blond qui hantait depuis quelque temps ses pensées. Elle se flagella mentalement pour ça, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait tripoté son collier pendant qu'elle était mentalement partie. Draco, lui par contre, n'avait pas omis ce détail.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais deviné que le collier venait de moi.  
>- Oh, je suis étonnée que tu en reparles, dit-elle en le taquinant. Euh, eh bien, je dirai que j'ai deviné à cause de la réaction de Zabini quand il l'a vu, et le fait qu'après vous vous soyez disputés.<br>- On ne s'est absolument pas disputé ! Raaaah il ne pouvait pas se retenir, ce crétin ?  
>- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes le fait qu'on se soit rapproché toi et moi ?<br>- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi parce que tu le souhaites, pas parce que tu te sens redevable.  
>- Je ne me sens absolument pas redevable. Je t'assure que ça n'aurait rien changé, vraiment. Elle hésita un instant, mais releva tout de même : comment ça, tu aurais préféré que je sois avec toi ?<br>- Ah ! Non mais, je veux dire… Il sembla paniquer quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit. Que tu traînes avec moi, que tous les deux on soit… Enfin bref, ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir dans ton costume, l'année prochaine.  
>- Tu sais, on pourrait continuer à se voir. Après Poudlard, je veux dire. Mais il est certain que je ne remettrais plus ce costume. Ce Noël, je me suis rendue à l'évidence qu'il était devenu trop petit. Il ne me va plus du tout !<br>- Au contraire. Il ne t'a jamais autant siée… »

La jeune fille sourit, un peu gênée, car elle savait que le top de son costume lui écrasait la poitrine et la faisait légèrement déborder, et que la longueur de sa jupe était trop courte pour être légale. Mais savoir que ça plaisait au jeune homme la fit rougir, et des picotements se firent sentir aux extrémités de ses doigts. Elle le regarda, penché sur son devoir de métamorphose, se mordillant la lèvre en réfléchissant, et elle sentit en elle comme une envolée de papillons, et c'était comme si ses organes se compressaient. Par Merlin, comme il était parfait. Enfin, pour un Malfoy. Elle décida alors que si lui ne faisait rien, alors elle, allait réagir.

Midi allait bientôt sonner, et les deux élèves devraient se séparer pour se rendre au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs. Comme ils savaient qu'ils devaient se séparer, ils traînèrent un peu devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Draco semblait vouloir retarder son départ, mais ne disait rien. Alors Hermione décida que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Elle rassembla tout son courage, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Comment allait-elle lui dire ? « Draco, je ne veux pas être qu'une amie pour toi ! » Non, un peu trop agressif. « Draco, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'embrasser ? » Ouh la non, encore moins. Elle n'était pas si désespérée pour quémander comme cela. « Draco, je… »

« Bon bah, on se voit peut-être plus tard. Salut. »

« Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! » Hermione paniqua intérieurement, et laissa une impulsion la guider. Elle saisit Draco par le col de sa chemise et posa sa bouche à la commissure de ses lèvres, la main plaquée sur la nuque du garçon. Elle recula, choquée de sa propre audace, et ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses dans le regard de chacun. Le jeune homme prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe, et, toujours les yeux dans les siens, il l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione ferma les yeux sous la douceur du baiser et de ses lèvres. Toutes les sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, comme si elle était sur un nuage. Une onde la parcourant de sa bouche, jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Elle se sentait bien. Draco aussi, n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il ne voulait plus se décoller d'elle. Jamais. Son bas ventre commença à se réveiller et à lui envoyer de l'électricité dans tout le reste du corps. Malheureusement, la respiration commençait à leur manquer, et ils durent se séparer. Hermione garda les yeux fermés un instant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, se rappelant de ce doux instant.

« Salut » dit-elle finalement.

* * *

><p>Elle était là, nue, devant lui. Elle ne portait uniquement que son cupcake argenté. Elle avait les joues rouges, et il vit sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres. Il déglutit difficilement, et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, et dégagea les cheveux de son épaule avec son autre main, qu'il plaça ensuite sur sa nuque. Il mit un instant à s'en rendre compte, mais il était nu lui aussi. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et son bas ventre chauffa lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et entrouvrit la bouche pour qu'il y glisse sa langue. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et la souleva. Celle-ci passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et approfondit leur baiser. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps qui devenait totalement extatique au touché de la jeune fille. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et baisa son cou, puis descendit sur sa poitrine. Pendant ce temps, la brune laissait ses mains se balader dans la chevelure de son amant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Draco tomba nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Il se redressa et manqua de tomber, totalement sous le choc.<p>

« Oh bordel, par Merlin !  
>- Alors mon vieux, ça y est ! Tu vas enfin goûter à son gâteau ! »<p>

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brutalement, et tout ce qu'il vit furent les épais rideaux de son lit de dortoir. La couverture était en boule, à moitié parterre, tant il avait dû bouger. Il transpirait et avait chaud. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, puis il les passa sur son visage, se rendant enfin compte qu'il venait de rêver. Il remarqua que, dans son caleçon, son sexe était bien plus réveillé que lui et il espérait en rigolant que ce n'était pas dû à la présence de Blaise dans son rêve. Les images d'Hermione et lui, lui revinrent en tête et ses joues chauffèrent, son sous-vêtement se tendant encore plus. Il émit un rire nerveux, et se rallongea dans son lit.

« Fichue Gryffondor. Fichue Granger. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, cette petite fiction de Noël est finie. J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^<br>Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :)

Et encore joyeuses fêtes !


End file.
